Rise Again
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Redid story, formally called Rise of the Children. It was a disaster. The Guardians and their spouses were all kidnapped with their kids, young and old, left alone to deal with Edward Black, the son of Pitch Black. With only their training to guide them, how are they supposed to defeat a enemy that is so much powerful than them?
1. The Frosts

Milly Moon, the new moon taking place of her father, Manny's, position shuffled nervously eyeing the earth where Edward was chuckling. Unlike the pretty girl who had long white hair, pale skin and silver eyes, the male had grey skin, black hair in a stylish fashion and gold eyes. He wore a black and blood red battle armor, a black sword with a ruby embedded into it, blood still dripping off of the sharp surfaces.

"Are you scared, old friend?" The spirit of Revenge and Hate chuckled evilly. Milly glared at the earth. "Revenge will be mine for the taking, Millicent. The Guardians will regret what they have ever done to my father and they will feel the wrath of Edward Black!" With a high, cruel laugh he disappeared into the shadows.

Milly sighed before switching her gaze upon the North Pole where North was watching his oldest, Micky, make a train out of ice, ice that never melted thanks to Micky's loveable girlfriend, Laura.

_It will unfold, _Milly thought unhappily, _but in the end Edward will fall._

* * *

The Frost's:

Laura Frost gave a cackle as she flew through the air happily. Her younger twin siblings, Ava and Ron, were down in the pumpkins below with their mother. Her father was still gone.

Even though Laura was the spirit of Frost and Winds, she had long jet black hair with silver streaks through it and one amber eye and one silvery-blue eye. She wore a dark blue sweatshirt with frost going down the bust and a pair of brown thread. She also had a dark brown staff not unlike her father's with a silver snowflake locket chained onto it.

Her siblings were a few years younger than her with silver hair and glowing amber eyes. Ava was shorter than Ron and wore a thigh high black dress with a thick brown belt, thigh high black and orange stripped stockings and orange boots. Ron had loose black tunic on with a pair of loose brown pants and black boots. He had a orange coat that he usually wore but was tossed over onto one of the many fences that surrounded the pumpkin patch. Ron was the spirit of pumpkins while Ava was the spirit of night.

"Hey, kiddos, gorgeous." Laura waved at her father who landed softly next to his wife. Before Fantasma could say anything, she was brought up and spun around.

"JACK!" She cried out. He laughed before setting her down and pressing a kiss to her nose. Ava awed while Laura and Ron mimed puking. Jack glanced up at his oldest who was still miming and chuckled. "Doesn't Micheal do the same?" Laura flustered when he mentioned her boyfriend who was fondly nicknamed, Micky.

"M-Maybe but that's beside the point!" Laura flustered and would've continued arguing if it weren't for the explosion. Laura was knocked out of the air into Ava who hissed angrily like a cat.

"What was that?" Ron demanded, helping his siblings up.

Their parent's were staring at the oncoming black shadowy things. "J-Jack, is that Pitch?" Their mother asked shakily.

"I don't-" Jack was thrown backwards as a black shadow suddenly was right in his face and threw him backwards.

"JACK!"

"DAD!"

"PAPA!"

"DADDY!"

Jack grunted and yelled at Fantasma. "Take them to the cellar! Get to North's!" He ordered. Seeing Fantasma's furious face he snarled. "NOW!" Fantasma forced her children to run, not looking back and soon they reached the side of their house.

"Go!" She ordered, pushing them all in. She slammed it shut and the younger Frost's sat down and waited as there were screams and roars and finally a high cruel laugh. Then sheer silence.

Laura glared down at them. "Stay there."

Ava and Ron looked at her fearfully. "No, Laura!" The two immortal 11 year olds cried out. She just forced her way up and they heard her gasp.

"Oh my god... You guys can come up..." They did so and gaped. Everything was ruined. And their parent's were nowhere in sight. As her siblings gripped her legs, Laura called her boyfriend.

"Micky?"


	2. The Bunnymunds

The Bunnymund's:

Aleksander grunted as he collided with his younger brother, Yama. Yama was larger than pooka's his age with big green eyes and light blue fur and light purple markings. Alek on the other hand was the tallest of his friends with grey fur and black markings.

"Papa wants us!" The 12 year old informed his brother who gave a chuckle.

"Alright, little brother." Yama gave a sulky pout as Alek ruffled the fur on his head. "What does he want?" Yama shrugged before sprinting away.

"Race ya!" Alek chuckled before sprinting after the young pooka, quickly catching up. Yama scowled when Alek reached their small home before him. Alek chuckled lightly and walked inside.

"Papa?" He called before a figure smashed into his legs. His younger sister, five years old Lily and the only adopted child beamed up at him. She was the spirit of childishness and had long blond hair and brown eyes. She reached up for him and Alek picked her up.

"Hi Lily!" Lily waved happily at Yama who bounced into their kitchen where their parent's were. Their mother was in her pooka form which was a smaller feminine form with light green fur and light blue markings. She had her frilly pink apron on and their father had her cornered by the table as was lovingly nuzzling her nose making a light pink blush form on her furry cheeks.

Their mother cleared her throat pushing their now pouting father off of her. "Where's Satari?" Satari was Alek's twin sister with light pink fur and purple markings.

"YOU CAN ALL STOP CRYING!" Lily let out a squeal of excitement as Satari strutted in. Alek rolled his eyes at his sister who smiled cheekily at them. "Sorry, I was talking to Ivan." Ivan was one of the St. North's kids.

"It's fine." Their mother said gently. "It's just we promised to tell you what you are spirits of and your father and I decided right now would be a good time. Lily, you already know yours." Said girl giggled and their dad turned to Yama. "Yama, you are the spirit of determination." He then turned to Satari. "Satari, you are to the spirit of light." Finally he turned to Alek. "Alek, you are the spirit of braveness and heroes." Alek nodded looking happy with that.

Their mother slightly teared up. "My babies, all grown up." She sniffled and their father immediately jumped up, let her cuddle into his chest. No one could say he didn't love her.

"Light, come to me!" Satari cried and to everyone's surprise, all the light in the room was to her paws. "Sweet! I will use you, my _precious_." Alek gave her a weirded out stare.

Then there was a boom. Alek fell on his ass and he quickly caught Lily who cried out in fear. Their father grunted angrily as he caught their mother.

"April, change back. Alek, go to the panic room. Don't come out until we say you can or it sounds safe. Keep your siblings safe." As much as the pooka wanted to help his parent's, he knew he had to keep his younger siblings safe.

He gave Lily to Satari who had let the light go back to the lanterns and scooped up Yama. "No! I wanna help!" He yelled, pathetically watching their parent's disappear out. His father was in the battle uniform and his mother had her long blond hair tucked in a bun and she wore a dark green and dark purple battle armor.

"C'mon." He snapped to Satari and made his way through the tunnels into the panic room. It was in the living room underneath the floor boards under a rug. He pressed a square on the rug and it mechanically opened. Satari and Lily went first then Yama was handed down. Alek jumped down as it closed, leaving the children in darkness. Not 20 minutes later, they heard clamping.

"Well?" A cruel voice snarled. "Where are they? Gone? For Moon's sake...let's go! I'd like to avenge father quickly." There was stamps and pounds and then nothing.

"Stay here." Alek ordered, climbing out. There was nothing there but Alek went to investigate. Nothing. Not the voice. Not the stamps. Not their father or mother.

"Alright, come up." Satari handed up Yama then Lily then climbed out herself.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" Yama asked as they stepped out and stared in horror at the disaster.

"I-I don't know." Alek swallowed. "I don't know."


	3. The SummerTooths and the Mansnoozies

The Summers/Tooth's:

"DAD, SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Alex Summer stopped where he was ordering his pixies to groan. His youngest daughter, Elma, gave him a deadpanned look. She looked more like her mother than anything with bright blue, dark green and silver feathers decorating her body and silver and pink wings. She was wearing a dark blue sweater over it though. She happened to be the spirit of truth.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said with a deep sigh. She smiled brightly at him before fluttering off. He quickly flew upwards where his eldest daughter, Tori and his gorgeous wife, Toothiana, were. Toothiana looked like she was about to have a heart attack with all the tooth.

His eldest looked more like him with long blond hair tucked into a braid over her shoulder. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a paint splattered white tank top, paint splattered black sweatpants that stopped over her calves and paint splattered black tennis shoes. A paint brush was tucked behind her ear and she was the spirit of Creativity.

"Tooth?" Are you alright?" He asked her as she spun around, a wide smile on her face.

"Her first tooth, Alex! Can you believe it?" She was practically hopping up and down.

Alex chuckled at his wife. "Wonderful, Tooth. What are you doing here, Tori? I thought you were back with Jonathan." Jonathan was the youngest Mansnoozie boy who was around her age.

Tori gave him a sweet smile. "Mr. Mansnoozie wanted him home. Dunno why. Hey, daddy, can we have spaghetti tonight?" Before he could answer, Erma suddenly popped up and grinned.

"With meatballs?" Erma and Tori both looked super excited.

"Yeah! Can Jane come?" Alex nearly frowned at that but stopped. He liked the spirit of darkness but she was Pitch's youngest. He shook it off. The girl had been abused by that bastard, Pitch. If anyone's more loyal to the Summer's, it was Jane Black.

"Sure, sweethea-" He was cut off by Jane appearing in the shadows.

His wife gave a shriek before holding her hand to her heart. "Jane, sweetheart..."

"You have to run!" Jane cried out. "My brother's planning to ambush you! Avenge Pitch Black!" Tooth and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes. "He already got the Bunnymunds and Frosts!"

"Jack...Aster..." Tooth whispered in shock. Tears were falling down the pale girl's face now.

"It's fine. We'll be-" Again Alex was cut off only instead of Jane, it was a large boom and then he saw shadow horses. He paled before spinning to sobbing Jane, scared Erma and wide eyed Tori.

"Tori, get them out of here." He ordered.

"What, dad!" Tori cried out while Jane blubbered.

"Go to the panic room! Now!" Tori frowned but forced the other two girls to go. They ran and disappeared right when the shadows attack. On top of one shadow horse, there was an amused man. He was tall with wide shoulders and had grey skin, black hair styled stylishly and gold eyes.

He scowled. "I never did like my sister." He cleared his throat. "For my father!" Then they attacked. He fought and fought but it wasn't enough. He soon saw his wife being swallowed by darkness and not two minutes afterward, he followed.

* * *

Tori, Erma and Jane looked around. The place was demolished. "I'm sorry." Jane choked out. "If I had come here sooner..."

"No." Erma said firmly before looking at her sister. "What now?" She asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**The Mansnoozie's:**

Theodore Mansnoozie glared at his younger brothers, Jon and Chris. Theodore had his father's sandy physique and had short, messy hair, light gold eyes and gold sandy skin. He had a gold piloting outfit on with gold goggles on his head. He was the spirit of daydreams. Jon and Chris looked like their mother (Julie July, spirit of the fourth of July) with curled blond hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Jon wore a blue t-shirt, gold shorts and sandals. Chris wore a red and white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and sandals. Jon was the spirit of fireworks while Chris was the spirit of August.

"Asshole." Jon glared at his older brother.

"Watch your language." Their mother scolded walking in with their father. Their parent's height was a great contrast considering their mother was 5'8. "Or you don't get to go see Tori." Tori Summer was Jon's best friend and he had a crush on her sister, Erma.

"Sorry, mom." Jon mumbled. Their father gave them a warm smile before a question mark made of sand appeared over his head.

"He told Abby Snowflake that I liked her." Abby was the spirit of snowstorms and kinda pretty with long white hair, pale skin and grey eyes. "I don't!" He insisted.

"Stop teasing your brother." Their mother said firmly before frowning. They heard Jon curse. "Jonathan!" Her mother said sternly and their father put a exclamation mark over his head.

"I just got a text from Tori. _We were just attacked by Jane's older brother. He took mom and dad. Help. SOS._" Their father turned to their mother, eyes wide.

"Jane?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, Jane Black. Pitch's daughter. She hates him, dunno why." Jon asked. "Totally loyal to the Summer's." Then there was a boom.

Their mother paled. "Theo, Jon, Chris, go to the panic room, we'll be right there."

"Mom." Theo started until she gave him the evil eye. "C'mon, guys!" They quickly ran to the panic room and were soon in it. There was silence for a while until they heard a high cruel laugh and stamps and pounds.

"I'm going to go check it." Theo said, ignoring his siblings protests. There was nothing but everything was completely ruined. "You can come up."

They did and looked around. "Theo, what are we going to do?" Theo just shrugged as they picked their way through the mess.


	4. The North's and the Northern Lights

The North's:

"HAHA!" Micky watched in amusement as his father clapped his hands in excitement like a child. Michael Nicolas St. North or more known as Micky to his friends was tall and broad shoulders with messy black hair and bright blue sparkling eyes. "WONDERFUL, DA?" His father cackled and the door swung open destroying the flying ship.

His younger sister, Melody, stared at them wide eyed. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was a lot shorter than Micky too. "Sorry, papa." She apologized then she gave Micky his phone. "Call from Laura."

Micky nodded and clicked the call button. "Laura?" He asked, a smile widening when he thought of his gorgeous girlfriend.

_"Micky? They're gone! Mom, dad!" _Micky froze when he heard sobbing on the other end.

"Baby, relax." He said gently. "What do you mean Mr. and Mrs. Frost are gone?" That earned Melody and his father's attention as his mother walked in looking curious.

"_I don't know what happened! Suddenly there was shadow horse thingys...Moon, I'm scared. Micky, please help." _Laura sniffed this and Micky felt his chest clench up.

"I'll come pick you up, relax. Are Ava and Ron okay?" He asked, remembering his girlfriend's eleven year old siblings.

"_Y-Yeah. Everything's ruined, Mick. Everything." _He heard the despair in her voice and before he could reassure her, there was a loud boom. "_Micky? No, Micky, please tell me this isn't happening!" _

"Get to safe room." His father ordered. "Micky, is order." Micky clenched his jaw and quickly told the panicking Laura goodbye. He forced Melody through the doorway and past hyperventilating yetis and shadows.

The panic room was a small room underneath the basement. He pushed Melody in there and soon entered himself. He shut the small door and hugged Melody to him. There was footsteps.

"Well, Dana?" A gruff voice demanded.

"No children." A voice huffed. "Jane is on their side though. Betraying her own family to the _Guardians_, can you believe it?" The feminine voice demanded. "She warned the Summers, though."

There was a grunt. "Let's go."

"Alright, Rex." The feminine voice sighed. "At least I get to see my Edward!" There was more footsteps then nothing.

"I'll be back." Micky grunted, climbing upward and he looked around. Phil strangled in and gave a grunt. Micky nodded. "All clear, Mel!" Melody climbed up and tackled Phil in a hug. He patted her shoulder before turning to the spirit of Christmas Eve.

"Where's dad and mom?" Micky asked, as they walked into the globe room. Phil gave some grunts. "Kidnapped? Shit. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Um, Mick?" Micky turned to his sister who pointed at dad's control board. The moon was beaming down onto a handle that Micky knew was to signal the Guardians.

Micky stepped forward. "Long time, no see, Milly." It beamed brighter. "There is only the children of the Guardians. Is that what you'd like?" He demanded. More light. He sighed be swinging the glass case, pulling the handle up, twisting it and pushing it down.

"_A disaster."_

* * *

"Laura!" Laura looked up and froze at what her sister called to. The Northern lights were shining. With a grim look on her face she called to her siblings, "C'MON!" and shot out into the sky, them a few seconds after her.

"_The Guardians are gone and it is only us left._"

* * *

Satari gasped in shock. The Northern lights. Her brother saw it too. He gave his twin a short nod before tapping his foot against the ground. "In you go." Satari ordered, throwing Lily and Yama in. She hopped in. Alek gave his home a last stare before going in himself, leaving a red rose in his place.

_"We are the Guardians now. **We **keep the children safe." _

* * *

Elma curled into Tori. Jane had long stopped crying and now was just laying spread eagle on the platform. Jane squinted before widening her eyes. "Guys! Look, the Northern Lights!" The three looked at each other before Jane hopped up and grabbing both of them, went into the shadows.

_"It is time for the Protecters..."_

* * *

Theo, Jon and Chris stayed stationary in the palace. Their parent's were gone. The palace was destroyed. What were they to do? Chris frowned,seeing something through the window. He widened his eyes. The Northern Lights. With new determination in his body, he jumped up.

"C'mon." He said motioning to the window. The two others looked surprised too but made their own vehicles.

_"to **Rise**_** again.**"

* * *

Micky looked back at his sister. "Now we play the waiting game." Melody gave a weak smile as three girls came through the shadows.

"Awesome!" One girl that had feathers all over her body said before dropping down.

"Moon, Jane, warn us next time." The second girl with paint splattered clothing and blond hair groaned. The last girl was pale and had blood red hair. Her eyes were a gorgeous green and she wore a black tunic, grey leggings and black ankle boots.

"Sorry." Jane apologized.

Suddenly a hole appeared and four people, two girls and two boys, came through. And three of them were bunnies.

Then three people came in sand airplanes. Laura and her siblings flew in.

This was it. These were the Protectors.

Melody cleared her throat. "Welcome to the pole."


	5. Authors Note

The Frost's:

Laura Eve Frost. Age 17. Played by Megan Fox.

Avalon Cora Frost. Age 11. Played by Emma Watson.

Ronald Bilius Frost. Age 11. Played by Logan Lerman.

The Bunnymund's:

Aleksander Edrick Bunnmund. Age 21. Voiced by Chace Crawford.

Satari April Bunnymund. Age 21. Voiced by Vanessa Hudgens.

Yama Aster Bunnymund. Age 12. Voiced by Daniel Radcliffe.

Lily Moona Bunnymund. Age 5. Played by younger Ryan Newman.

The Summer/Tooth's:

Tori Miranda Summer. Age 19. Played by Olivia Holt.

Elma Lydia Summer. Age 16. Voiced by Selena Gomez.

Jane Black. Age 18. Played by Anna Aldridge.

The Mansnoozies:

Theodore Jesse Mansnoozie. Age 19. Voiced by Chris Evans.

Jonathan Marcus Mansnoozie. Age 18. Played by Landon Libioron.

Christopher Damon Mansnoozie. Age 16. Played by Liam Hemsworth.

The North's:

Michael Nicolas St. North. Age 22. Played by Ian Somerhalder.

Melody Patricia St. North. Age 17. Played by Nina Dobrev.


End file.
